1.09 Einzelhaft
"Einzelhaft" ist die 9. Episode der 1. Staffel von Lost. Bei seinem Fußmarsch um die Insel wird Sayid zum Gefangenen von einer rätselhaften Frau, die scheinbar auf der Insel lebt. An einem anderen Ort errichtet Hurley einen Golfplatz, um den Überlebenden zu helfen, sich von ihren traumatischen Qualen zu befreien. Die Rückblenden in dieser Episode beschäftigen sich mit Sayids Wahl zwischen seiner Karriere und seiner Kindheitsliebe Nadia. Inhalt Rückblenden left|250px|thumb|[[Sayid und Nadia.]] Sayid foltert einen Mann, damit dieser zugibt, schiitischen Rebellen bei einem terroristischen Angriff geholfen zu haben. Seine Vorgesetzten sind von seiner Arbeitsweise so beeindruckt, dass sie Sayid sehr zu seiner Freude in die Nachrichtenabteilung versetzen. Als sein Befehlshaber, der auch ein guter Freund von Sayid ist, mit ihm spricht, bemerkt er eine junge Frau, die in die Haftanstalt gebracht wird, und scheint sie wiederzuerkennen. Später bekommt Sayid den Befehl, genau diese Frau zu foltern, von der seine Mitarbeiter glauben, dass sie an einem Bombenanschlag beteiligt war. Als Sayid sich ihr vorstellt, erkennt Nadia ihn aus ihrer Kindheit wieder. Die beiden sprechen über ihre Vergangenheit und darüber, wie Nadia zu einer Verräterin ihres eigenen Landes wurde. Nadia weigert sich, zu kooperieren und zeigt ihre Wunden von vorangegangenen Verhören. Sie sagt Sayid, er soll seine Arbeit machen, wobei ihr komplett gleichgültig ist, was mit ihr passieren wird. Einige Wochen später besucht Sayid Nadia in ihrer Zelle und bringt ihr etwas zu essen. Er möchte, dass sie spricht, ohne dass er sie verletzen muss und gibt ihr die Möglichkeit andere hineinzuziehen, um sich selbst zu retten. Nadia sagt, dass eine Kooperation bedeuten würde, dass sie auf seine Besuche verzichten müsste und als Sayid meint, dass das alles kein Spiel ist, antwortet sie "Und doch spielst du es, Sayid, indem du vorgibst, jemand zu sein, der du nicht bist.", als Sayid seine Rolle als Folterer weiterspielt. Sayids Befehlshaber sagt ihm, dass er Nadia exekutieren muss. Nach einer über einmonatigen Befragung hat sie noch immer nicht geredet und es soll ein Exempel statuiert werden. Er geht in ihre Zelle und gibt ihr einen Sack, den sie sich über den Kopf ziehen soll. Als er sie jedoch hinaus führt, gibt er zu, dass er sich einen Fluchtweg für sie überlegt hat. Nadia bittet ihn, mit ihr mitzukommen, doch Fahnenflucht würde den Tod seiner Familie bedeuten. Sie schreibt ihm schnell eine Nachricht auf ein Foto von ihr, doch sie werden von einem Freund von Sayid unterbrochen. Um seine Liebe zu retten, ist Sayid gezwungen, ihn anzuschießen, als er nach den Wachen ruft, danach schießt er sich selbst ins Bein, um den Verdacht von sich abzulenken. Als Nadia davonrennt, sieht Sayid sich die Nachricht an, die auf arabisch auf der Rückseite des Fotos steht. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Sayids Wanderung thumb|250px|[[Sayid und Danielle.]] Weiter die Küste entlang als alle anderen Überlebenden jemals waren, sitzt Sayid im Sand und sieht sich das Foto von Nadia an. Im Augenwinkel fällt ihm etwas auf und als er sich nähert, entdeckt er, dass es sich um eine Art von elektrischem Kabel handelt. Das eine Ende führt ins Meer und das andere in den Dschungel. Er beschließt, diesem Kabel zu folgen. Das Kabel, dem Sayid folgt, verschwindet bald im Boden, doch in der Nähe befinden sich mehrere Fallen. Die erste kann er noch überwinden, doch von der zweiten wird Sayid überrascht und von einem Seil kopfüber hochgezogen, wobei er sich das Bein verletzt. Dort ist er stundenlang gefangen und betet um Hilfe, bis er in der Nacht eine Antwort bekommt. Er wird von einer unbekannten Person heruntergelassen und verliert das Bewusstsein. Währenddessen kommt Sayid wieder zu sich und hört eine Stimme, die in verschiedenen Sprachen "Wo ist Alex?" fragt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Person, die ihn heruntergelassen hat, eine Frau ist, die Sayid jetzt mit Stromstößen foltert, damit er erzählt, was er über Alex weiß. Sayid erklärt, dass er nicht weiß, wer Alex ist und erzählt von dem Absturz. Als er von dem Funksignal spricht, das er gehört hat und erwähnt, dass es 16 Jahre alt ist, hält die französische Frau inne und fragt, ob es wirklich schon so lange her ist. Jedoch glaubt sie weiterhin, dass Sayid lügt und sagt, sie weiß genau, was er ist. Am nächsten Morgen schaut Sayid sich um und merkt, dass er sich in einer Art Lager befindet. Er sieht eine Jacke, mit der Aufschrift "Rousseau"; der Name der französischen Frau. Sie spricht von ihrem Funksignal und sagt, dass "die" es jetzt kontrollieren. Sie erfährt seinen Namen von dem Umschlag mit Nadias Foto drin, den er mit sich trägt. Sie weigert sich, seine Geschichte zu glauben und fragt, warum er alleine ist, wenn sie doch eigentlich so viele sind. Er sagt, dass es an dem liegt, was er getan hat und als sie ihn über Nadia ausfragt, sagt er, dass sie tot ist. Rousseau merkt, dass Wahrheit in seinen Worten liegt. Rousseau zeigt Sayid eine Spieldose, ein Zeichen von Liebe und Trost von ihrem Liebsten, Robert. Die Dose ist jedoch schon seit Jahren defekt. Sayid meint, dass er sie vielleicht reparieren könnte, wenn er die Hände frei hätte, doch Rousseau scheint ihn zu ignorieren. Sie zieht eine rostige Spritze auf und injiziert ihm damit etwas und er wird ohnmächtig. Als Sayid sein Bewusstsein wiedererlangt entschuldigt sich Rousseau dafür, dass sie ein Sedativum benutzt hat. Sie hat ihn an einen Tisch gebracht, damit er die Spieldose reparieren kann. Er willigt ein, daran zu arbeiten, wenn sie ihm ihren Namen verrät. Danielle erzählt Sayid von ihrem Team von Wissenschaftlern, das bei einem Sturm im Pazifik Schiffbruch erlitten hat. Das Schiff wurde zertrümmert und ihr Team hat auf der Insel "vorübergehend" Schutz gesucht. Nach zwei Monaten ist etwas passiert, das Rousseau veranlasst hat, das Funksignal zu übertragen, in dem sie sagt, dass "es" sie alle umgebracht hat. Danielle erklärt, dass "die Anderen" die Überträger sind. Und obwohl Rousseau sie nie getroffen hat, hat sie ihr Flüstern im Dschungel gehört. Sayid glaubt ihr nicht. Zu Danielles Freude schafft Sayid es, die Spieldose zu reparieren, doch als er fragt, ob er gehen darf, hört die Musik auf. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie ihn braucht und dass er nicht sicher ist. Dann ist draußen ein Brüllen zu hören. Trotz Sayids Warnung, dass es das Monster sein könnte, rennt sie nach draußen. Rousseau sagt "So etwas wie Monster gibt es nicht.", als sie davonrennt. Sayid schafft es, sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien und flüchtet, nachdem er eine Waffe und Karten und Notizen eingesteckt hat. Sayids und Rousseaus Wege kreuzen sich, als Sayid versucht, zu entkommen. Sie richten ihre Waffen aufeinander und Sayid betätigt den Abzug. Zu seiner Überraschung stellt er jedoch fest, dass der Schlagbolzen entfernt wurde. Danielle sagt, dass Robert es auch nicht gemerkt hat, dass er fehlt, als sie ihn erschossen hat. Sayid kann nicht glauben, dass sie jemanden erschießen würde, den sie liebt, doch Rousseau behauptet "Er war krank", genauso wie der Rest ihrer Gruppe. Sie konnte es nicht zulassen, dass, was auch immer sie befallen hat, die Insel verlässt, wenn sie gerettet werden und so hat sie scheinbar jeden getötet, der ihr nahe stand. Sie sagt Sayid, dass sie ihn nicht gehen lassen kann; nach Jahren der Einsamkeit möchte sie nicht mehr allein sein. Sayid beschließt, Rousseau zu erzählen, was auf der Rückseite des Fotos von Nadia steht, "Wir treffen uns im nächsten Leben, wenn nicht in diesem." Er weiß, wie es ist, wenn man jemanden nicht loslassen kann, doch je mehr er festhält, umso mehr isoliert er sich selbst. Er glaubt, dass er nur mit der Hilfe seiner Freunde von der Insel wegkommt und dass er deshalb zu ihnen zurückkehren muss. Er fragt, ob sie mitkommen möchte, doch Danielle lehnt ab. Bevor sie geht, rät sie Sayid, gut auf seine Freunde aufzupassen. Sayid ruft ihr "Wer ist Alex?" nach und sie antwortet, dass Alex ihr Kind war. Als Sayid sich auf dem Rückweg durch den Dschungel macht, dreht der Wind, die Geräusche des Monsters sind kurz zu hören und dann beginnt er, Stimmen zu hören… Flüstern. Am Strand Im Lager am Strand wechselt Jack Sawyers Verband, während dieser ihn mit einem Schwall von Beleidigungen überwirft. Der Betrüger macht einen Kommentar darüber, dass Kate an ihm interessiert sei, was Jack dazu veranlasst, zu gehen. Er geht zu Kate, die sich Sorgen um Sayid macht, da er schon seit mehr als zwei Tagen fort ist. Jack beruhigt sie damit, dass Sayid ein ausgebildeter Soldat ist, der auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. In den Höhlen behandelt Jack Sullivans Ausschlag und bezeichnet ihn als Hypochonder. Hugo denkt, dass alle zu angespannt sind und etwas brauchen, das ihnen hilft, sich zu entspannen. Locke kehrt mit Ethan, einem weiteren Überlebenden, nach dem Jagen in die Höhlen zurück. Auf ihrem Weg haben sie zahlreiche Gepäckstücke gefunden und Hurley bietet an, sie nach nützlichen Dingen zu untersuchen. Der Aufruhr weckt Walt auf, der Locke fragt, ob er mit zum Jagen kommen kann. Michael hört es zufällig mit und schickt Walt zurück ins Bett, während Hurley in den Taschen etwas entdeckt, dass ihm ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zaubert. In den Höhlen planen Michael und Jack das Trinkwasser mit einem Aquädukt aus Bambus in verschiedene Becken umzuleiten, um eine Duschmöglichkeit zu schaffen, doch ihre Unterhaltung wird von Charlie unterbrochen, der sie zu Hurley bringt. Hurley hat einen Golfplatz errichtet, um den anderen zu helfen, etwas Spaß auf der Insel zu haben. Jack und Michael beschließen, sich Hurleys ansteckendem Enthusiasmus hinzugeben und eine Runde Golf zu spielen. Der Überlebende, den Jack zuvor behandelt hat, kommt und vergisst seine Leiden bei der Aussicht, Golf zu spielen. thumb|250px|left|[[Hurley eröffnet den neuen Golfplatz.]] Am Strand verbreitet sich die Neuigkeit über den Golfplatz und viele sind überrascht, dass der sonst so ernste Arzt unter den Spielern ist. Sawyer macht gegenüber Kate einen Witz darüber und lehnt die Gelegenheit ab, sie zu begleiten. Kate und Jack flirten ein wenig, als sie sich darüber unterhalten, dass der Golfplatz zu allgemeiner Entspannung führt. Walt kommt vorbei und merkt an, dass Michael ihn in den Höhlen allein gelassen hat. Michael bietet Walt an, auch mal einen Ball zu schlagen, doch als er dran ist, beachtet er seinen Sohn nicht mehr. Jack bereitet sich darauf vor, aus einem Fehler von Charlie Kapital zu schlagen und das Spiel zu gewinnen, als die anderen Überlebenden anfangen, Waren zu setzen. Sawyer kommt dazu und setzt auch etwas aus seinen Besitztümern, was die anderen nervös macht. Die Gruppe beginnt jedoch, ihn zu akzeptieren und die Wette anzunehmen. Währenddessen übt Locke im Dschungel Messerwerfen und merkt, dass Walt ihn beobachtet. Walt bittet, dass er ihm beibringt, wie das geht und Locke tut ihm den Gefallen. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Während Jack Sullivan behandelt, hört man im Hintergrund Shannon, die sagt "Uähh! Schaff das Vieh hier raus. Der trinkt uns das Wasser weg." Dieser Dialog stammt aus einer entfallenen Szene, in der Shannon sieht, wie Vincent aus der Wasserquelle der Überlebenden trinkt. Sie schreit Walt an, weil dieser seinen Hund nicht unter Kontrolle hat und wird daraufhin von Michael konfrontiert. Hurley informiert Shannon darüber, dass das Maul eines Hunds in der Regel sauberer ist, als der Mund eines Menschen. Daraufhin stürmt Shannon davon. * Die Bezeichnung "Die Anderen" wird in dieser Episode zum ersten Mal von Rousseau verwendet. * In dieser Episode ist das Flüstern im Dschungel zum ersten Mal zu hören. * Ethan hat seinen ersten Auftritt. * Alex wird zum ersten Mal erwähnt. * Rousseau erwähnt den schwarzen Felsen. Er wird zwar schon in im Notsignal erwähnt, aber Shannon übersetzt diesen Teil nicht und die anderen bekommen es nicht mit, da sie kein Französisch sprechen. * David Fury hat in einem Interview mit Lostpedia über diese Episode gesprochen: Übersetzung: * Bis zu ihrem ersten Auftritt in war es ein verbreiteter Irrglaube, dass Alex männlich ist. Dies basiert darauf, dass Sayid in dieser Episode in Bezug auf Alex mehrfach die Worte "er" beziehungsweise "ihn" verwendet. Dies ist jedoch kein Blooper, da Rousseau Sayids Annahme weder bestätigt noch korrigiert und Alex am Ende der Episode nur als "mein Kind" bezeichnet. Das Buch "The Lost Chronicles: The Official Companion Book" ("Die Lost-Chroniken: Das offizielle Begleitbuch") ist ebenfalls aus diesen Gründen diesem Irrglauben aufgesessen und bezeichnet Alex als männlich. Danielles Sprachen Als er halb bei Bewusstsein ist, fragt Danielle Sayid, wo Alex ist. Sie spricht mindestens fünf verschiedene Sprachen: * Englisch: "Where is Alex?" * Deutsch: "Wo ist Alex?" * Spanisch: "¿Dónde esta Alex?" * Italienisch: "Dov'è Alex?" * Französisch: "Où est Alex?" Produktion * Claire und Jin kommen nicht vor. ** Dies ist die erste Episode, in der Jin nicht vorkommt. Wiederkehrende Themen * Rousseau ist seit 16 Jahren auf der Insel und ihr Notsignal wurde genausolange gesendet. * Rousseau geht nach draußen, als sie Gebrüll hört. Sie meint, dass die Geräusche von einem der Bären kommen könnten. * Im Irak ist Nadia eine Gefangene von Sayid und auf der Insel ist Sayid ein Gefangener von Rousseau. * Rousseau scheint Angst davor zu haben "krank" zu werden. Ihr Team wurde von der Krankheit befallen. * Die Überlebenden spielen auf der Insel Golf. * Sayid verlässt die Gruppe, weil er sich für das, was er Sawyer angetan hat, schuldig fühlt. ** Dadurch gerät er in Rousseaus Gefangenschaft, die ihn wiederum foltert * Auf der Rückseite ihres Fotos schreibt Nadia, dass sie Sayid im nächsten Leben sehen wird, wenn nicht in diesem. (Wiedergeburt) (Wiederkehrende Sätze) * Rousseau behauptet, das Flüstern der Anderen gehört zu haben. Sayid hört das Flüstern. * Walt bekommt keine Aufmerksamkeit von Michael, der ihn schließlich sogar wegen dem Golfplatz in den Höhlen vergisst. Danach bietet er ihm an, einen Abschlag zu machen, vergisst es aber wieder. * Walt geht gegen die Erlaubnis seines Vaters zu Locke und bittet diesen, ihm das Messerwerfen beizubringen. * Hurley hält den Bau seines Golfplatzes bis zur Fertigstellung geheim. * Sayid bietet Rousseau an, ihn zu den anderen Überlebenden zu begleiten, aber sie zieht es vor, alleine zu bleiben. * Dass Sayid Nadia laufen lässt führt später dazu, dass er Flug 815 nimmt. * Sayid nimmt sich eine Waffe, merkt aber erst, dass der Schlagbolzen fehlt, als er sie benutzen will. Rousseau sagt, dass es ihrem Mann genauso ging. * Rousseau musste ihre Mannschaft einschließlich ihres Mannes erschießen. * Rousseau weiß nicht, wo Alex ist oder ob sie noch lebt. * Rousseau behauptet, dass sie die Anderen nie gesehen hat und dass sie nicht an das Monster glaubt (und daher scheinbar nichts darüber weiß), obwohl sich beides später als falsch herausstellt. * Rousseau ist schwanger, als sie auf der Insel ankommt. Kulturelle Referenzen * Jean-Jacques Rousseau war ein französisch-schweizerischer Philosoph, der von 1712 bis 1778 gelebt hat und Theorien der Staatstheorie und der Pädagogik aufgestellt hat. Er behauptet, dass der Mensch von Natur aus zunächst gut ist ("Edler Wilder") und "stellt fest, dass die in Gesellschaft lebenden Menschen böse und eitel sind. Interessenkonflikte verleiten sie dazu, ihre wahren Absichten voreinander zu verbergen" ( ). ** Dies steht im Gegensatz zu den Theorien von John Locke, nach dem der Mensch zunächst ein "unbeschriebenes Blatt" ist ( ) *** Das könnte bedeuten, dass die Ansichten der Charaktere Danielle Rousseau und John Locke nicht übereinstimmen. ** Danielle Rousseau stellt eine Verkörperung der "edlen Wilden" dar. Sie lebt "in der Wildnis" und hilft später den Überlebenden. ***Sie foltert zwar zunächst Sayid, aber nur, weil sie annimmt, dass er einer der Anderen ist. * " " - Rousseaus Spieldose spielt das "Intermezzo" aus Oper "Carmen". * " " - Sawyer nennt Jack "Dr. Quinn", nach der (weiblichen) Hauptperson dieser Fernsehserie. Die Serie lief von 1993 bis 1998. Literarische Methoden Handlungswendung * Die Überlebenden sind nicht allein auf der Insel. Gegenüberstellung * Sayid wird von Rousseau gefangen gehalten und gefoltert, ebenso wie Nadia von Sayid. Ausserdem begibt er sich überhaupt erst auf die Wanderung, bei der er in Gefangenschaft gerät, weil er Sawyer gefoltert hat. * Sayid hilft Nadia zu entkommen, indem er Omar tötet und sich selbst verletzt; auf der Insel repariert er Rousseaus Spieldose, obwohl er in großer Gefahr ist. * In der Vergangenheit rennt Sayid nicht mit Nadia davon und klammert sich viele Jahre an die Erinnerungen an sie, während er sich emotional von jedem anderen zurückzieht. Jetzt auf der Insel merkt er, dass er die anderen Überlebenden braucht, um zu überleben und zu flüchten. Vorahnungen * Das rätselhafte Kabel spielt in der dritten Staffel in der Episode eine wichtige Rolle. Außerdem ist es für Hurley ein Wegweiser, als dieser sich in zu Rousseau begibt. * Ethan ist zum ersten Mal zu sehen. In der nächsten Episode fällt auf, dass sich jemand ins Lager eingeschlichen hat, und es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich dabei um Ethan handelt. ** Rousseau erzählt zum ersten Mal von den Anderen, denen Ethan angehört. ** Rousseau vermisst ihr Kind und die Anderen scheinen mit dessen Verbleib in Verbindung zu stehen (da sie annimmt, dass Sayid einer der Anderen ist und ihn sofort nach Alex fragt). Für die Anderen haben Neugeborene beziehungsweise Kinder eine besondere Bedeutung und Ethan wurde geschickt, um die schwangere Claire zu holen. * Rousseau sagt, Sayid soll gut auf seine Freunde aufpassen. In muss Sayid sich in der Rückblende zwischen dem Leben eines Freundes und Informationen über Nadia entscheiden. * Rousseau sagt, dass das Gebrüll wahrscheinlich von "den Bären" (Plural) stammt. Später erfährt man, dass die DHARMA Initiative mehrere Eisbären auf der Insel gehalten hat. Querverweise * Rousseau ist die Person, die das Notsignal spricht und eingerichtet hat, das die Gruppe in empfängt. * Sayid begibt sich auf seine Oddyssee, weil er gefoltert hat. * Claire gibt Sayid den Umschlag mit dem Foto von Nadia in . * Rousseau sagt, dass das Gebrüll von "den Bären" stammt. In wird die Gruppe von einem Eisbär angegriffen. Offene Fragen * Was genau ist mit Rousseaus Gruppe passiert? * Warum hatten sie Waffen dabei? * Wenn das Team keine Waffen dabei hatte, woher stammen sie? * Warum sagt Rousseau, dass sie die Anderen noch nie gesehen hat und nicht an das Monster glaubt? * Was ist die Krankheit? * Was ist das Flüstern? * Ist Nadia am Leben? * Was ist mit Alex passiert? * Was ist der schwarze Felsen? * Wohin führt das Kabel und welchem Zweck dient es? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1 da:Solitary en:Solitary es:Solitary fr:1x09 he:בידוד it:Solitudine nl:Solitary pl:Solitary pt:Solitary ru:Уединение